1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a method for switching of KVM (Keyboard, Video and Mouse) switch ports, and, more particularly to a method for switching of KVM switch ports based on mouse behavior and a related device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A KVM switch is a hardware device that allows a user to control multiple hosts such as computers from a keyboard, video monitor and mouse. The KVM switch has a plurality of computer ports, each connecting to one of the hosts. At one time, one host can be selected and controlled. The KVM switch will pass signals between the hosts and the keyboard, video monitor and mouse depending on the currently selected host.
Conventionally, the computer ports of connected hosts are switched from one to another by the use of an external switch or buttons on the KVM switch. Some KVM switches also allow computer ports to be switched through keyboard commands. However, conventional methods for switching ports calls for additional hardware design and costs. Additionally, the operation for switching ports via keyboard commands require specific techniques, which are inconvenient and complicated for users. There is a need to provide simple and convenient mechanisms for switching of KVM switch ports.